Barb (Murky Number Seven)
|race = Unicorn |sex = Stallion |faction = Raiders - Fillydelphia Raider Slaves |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = |eyes = Dark grey |mane = Dark grey, almost black |coat = Dark Blue, close to black |magic aura = Black |cutie mark = A loop of Razorwire}}Barb is a Raider slave and the de-facto leader of the raiders in the Fillydelphia Mall. History Background Barb was originally part of Brimstone Blitz's Raider clan and one of the Big Four, the four leaders directly below Brimstone himself. Barb along with the rest of the Raider clan, cut a swathe of bloodshed and devastation across the wasteland until the clan was ambushed and captured by Red Eye's forces. Present Day Barb has risen to the position of leader, amongst the Raider slaves that are currently staying within the Fillydelphia Mall. He first appears to Murky Number Seven, offering to train him and offer him guidance and protection, should Murky acquire a few explosive components for him. He also explains his relationship with Chainlink Shackles, to a limited degree. Murky fails to acquire the components and Barb later captures the lone Murky in Stable 93, making an example of Murky in front of his acolytes a.k.a his 'Shades'. He leaves two of his Shades behind to punish Murky and then leaves. Barb captures Murky alone at a much later time, Murky having been running from Wicked Slit, mistook Barb for saving him, until his identity was revealed. Murky tried to call for help, Barb quickly killing two Slavers and then having his Shades beat Murky for the deaths of his followers in Stable 93. He later appears to Brimstone, Glimmerlight and Murky, offering a deal in exchange for Murky stealing a key from Protégé. Once Barb and his Raiders have the key, they use it to break into the secure quarters of the slavers and begin a full scale riot, Barb himself taking an active role in the ensuing slaughter and pandemonium. Barb announces his intent via the loudspeakers to spark a revolt, mocking the slavers attempts to tame him and the other raiders. Barb begins setting up a defensive position whilst his raiders continue to kill slave and slaver alike. He manages to capture Protégé, Brimstone, Murky, Glimmerlight, Caduceus, Ragini and a number of slavers assisting them. The revolt had been pre-arranged with Shackles blessing, Shackles himself leaving Protégé and his entourage to die in the Raider's clutches. Barb tortures his captives and forces Caduceus and another slaver to play a cruel Raider game called six-shooter roulette which results in Caduceus's death. He forces Murky and Protégé to play the game too, making Murky think he killed himself and then allowing Protégé to shoot Murky himself. Barb is tricked by Murky, under estimating how stealthy the young buck and his slight-of-hoof were. Protégé seizes the opportunity and wounds Barb and kills another Raider, getting a hold of one of their weapons, Barb angrily points out that the two ponies are still trapped, but Protégé manages to signal Stern and the griffins to attack. Barb flees but is pursued by Murky and Protégé, managing to lead the two into a darkly lit environment, his ideal battleground. Barb and Protégé engage in a duel involving magic, telekinetic dueling and hoof to hoof combat. Barb is the superior fighter, but Protégé is able to hold his own, sustaining several injuries. Barb finally tricks Protégé with an illusion and stabs him from behind. Before Barb can finish off the slaver, Murky runs at him, firing Rarity's Grace. Barb, amused by Murky's assault, attacks Murky. Barb is easily able to overpower Murky, confident in his skill and assured victory. Barb prepares to throw Murky from a ledge, but pauses when Murky asks him if he had heard of the reverse pickpocket. Barb to his horror, realized Murky had slipped two grenades into his barding. He screams at Murky, claiming he will never be free, right before he explodes, his torn body falling to the ground below and the resulting blast actually saving Murky. Traits Appearance Barb is a lean and slick unicorn stallion, with a dark blue coat that is close to black and a dirty, dark grey mane that is hard to focus on. He has the crazed look of a Raider but with a fierce glimmer of intelligence that sets him apart from other Raiders. His cutie mark is a loop of razorwire. Personality Barb is a highly intelligent raider, capable of planning ahead for his eventual escape. He was a powerful leader, the Fillydelphia Raiders followed him instinctively. Barb loves causing fear and pain, devising twisted games and terrorizing ponies with the knowledge that he or his 'Shades could be lurking nearby. Barb lead a group of raiders who excelled in stealth and christened them his shades, proving to be a capable leader of the smaller, ambitious group and a good teacher. Barb has a habit of underestimating opponents he has apparently beaten or captured as was the case with both Protégé and Murky. Murky, a pony he frequently belittled and terrorized was ironically his downfall, much to his own horror. Abilities Barb is a capable leader, easily capable of leading hordes of Raider slaves. He has also shown some tactical expertise, laying out a clever trap for Protégé and his group. Barb excels at stealth, effortlessly blending into the shadows. He is extremely quick and agile, able to duck and weave out of reach and still deliver horrible injuries. He is skilled in wielding blades with his magic and specialises in striking quickly and precisely. The black aura of his magic, made him virtually invisible in dark or shadowy environments. Known Spells *'Telekinesis' - He was highly skilled and dexterous with his telekinesis, especially when dueling with his knives. *'Illusions' - His illusionary magic allowed Barb to make multiple copies of himself, making him hard to hit. Equipment Barb wore barding made of shredded black leather, the armour made him slick and hard to grapple in close combat. He also carries a pitch black knife that he poisoned, as shown when Protégé is hospitalized after the Raider revolt. Category:Characters Category:Murky Number Seven Minor Characters Category:Raiders Category:Unicorns